Coming Of Age: A Harry Potter Next Generation Fanfiction
by ACreatureOfTheDark
Summary: The next gen of Harry Potter come of age and step into the Wizarding world as independent young men and women. Let's see how they celebrate their seventeenth birthdays!


**Author's Note: Hello there! Here's a new series where the Next Generation comes of age!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**- A Creature Of The Dark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Next Gen. I'm not cool enough.**

* * *

><p>Teddy had a blast that night. Literally.<p>

He woke in the morning in his Gryffindor dorm room in Hogwarts, knowing he had turned seventeen.

He had come of age.

For the past few days, he wondered what would have happened if his parents were alive and present as he stepped independently into the Wizarding world.

The thought made him so nostalgic, he shook it off.

With his head in his hands while sitting on his four- poster, he mulled over what awaited him and what his friends had planned for him.

Friends? Cousins? _Relatives_?

He would stick to 'friends', even though he was older than all of them.

The past weeks found James, Fred, Albus and his male friends with their heads together in the common room, the Great Hall during meals and some free periods, with crumpled pieces of parchment lying around, no doubt planning something.

His female friends were obviously no less. He had been asked several times about his shoulder- size, his favourite colour and frequent visits by Victoire that involved a lot of questions. He walked upon them several times while they were planning, and when they saw him, they would shriek and jump apart and try their best to appear nonchalant. Which wasn't much.

Teddy smiled, stood up and got ready to head over to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was early, and the Potter- Weasley clan was notorious for waking up late, especially on weekends. At least, Teddy wouldn't be bombarded with wishes just yet.

As he looked over to the Slytherin table, he couldn't find Scorpius. He must be sleeping.

The Hufflepuff table was deserted. Those badgers slept like rocks.

Louis was busy playing a game of scrabble with another Ravenclaw and Lucy was engrossed in a book, both of their breakfasts forgotten. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were talking in hushed whispers. The Ravenclaw table was filled with students.

The Gryffindor table included loads of yawns, sleepy faces smashing into cereals and general sleepiness. Only 'friends' present were Rose, Victoire and Albus. He went over and sat down beside Victoire.

"Good morning," he said softly.

He was greeted by varying types of wishes. Rose wished him properly, Albus grunted, and Victoire squeezed his hand with a smile.

Teddy blushed and his hair turned red. _Traitor hair!_ –he thought.

Their heads snapped to the entrance when they heard a loud thud.

James and Fred were falling over each other and knocking over other students in huge act of sleepiness.

"Haaappy -**yawn**- birthday, Ted," James said.

"Hmm- mm," was Fred's greeting as he helped himself to some treacle tart.

"Fred! It's _breakfast_!" Rose scolded. Fred ignored her.

"Thanks," Teddy grinned at them.

As he ate his cereal, he heard Victoire snapping not-so-discreetly at James and Fred, "If you want to act sleepy, at least do it _properly_."

Dominique and Lily entered the great Hall, spotted Teddy and ran to him, squealing.

"Oh Merlin, Teddy! Happy birthday! You're seventeen!"

"Yeah, I'm an old man now," Teddy faked a solemn look. They laughed and sat down.

"So, man, do you have any plans for tonight?" James asked, seeming uncaring, but the tone of his question betrayed him. It was apprehensive.

"I don't know, I might be spending time with my other friends," Ted let out wanting to slightly dampen their moods. He chuckled internally, and then added, "But you know what? I'll rather not."

They visibly sighed with relief.

Soon, students trickled in. Albus excused himself as he headed over to the Slytherin table in search of Scorpius.

Teddy was greeted by several people, students and teachers alike. Hagrid slipped a clumsily packaged little parcel to him. It was revealed to be a tiny sculpture of a wolf. The metamorphagus was touched.

The mail came, and Teddy was amazed at the amount of gifts he received. Molly sent him a jumper with a moon stitched, and Arthur sent him Muggle chocolate. Merlin, he _loved_ those.

Bill and Fleur gifted him a book on Curse- breaking. That would come of use.

Charlie sent him the limited edition of Chocolate- frog cards. Wow!

Percy and Audrey thought it was good if he had loads of books, and books, and _books_.

George and Angelina sent him new products from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Devilish little thoughts crept up in Teddy's mind.

Ron and Hermione sent him Quidditch supplies. _Boy_, did he need those.

His grandma, Andromeda sent him a blazer that had belonged to his grandfather. Grandma Narcissa, who had made amends with her sister, gifted him a hereditary ring from the House of Black, saying in a letter that he was the closest heir after Draco. Teddy felt honored.

It was Harry's and Ginny's gift that almost made him cry with joy.

A picture book of his parents. Pictures with _him_.

Fred told him, on behalf of all relative- friends he said, "Sorry, mate! We almost forgot your birthday! Didn't have time to buy gifts."

Teddy wondered why it sounded so rehearsed.

The day passed with him pranking others and getting away with it, chilling by the Great Lake and having a pleasant time in general. He couldn't help but feel that he was being intentionally distracted by his friends from something.

At sunset, when he sat in his dorm finishing a letter to his grandma Andy, Albus poked his head inside his door.

"Uh, Ted? Could you come down to the common room? " Al asked.

"Why?" Teddy raised his eyebrows, smiling internally.

"Er….Victoire needs help with her DADA homework?" he sounded unsure of himself.

Teddy sighed and followed Al down the stairs. As he rounded the corner he was greeted by a shout of "Happy Birthday, Teddy!" and all of his friends were present in the common room, looking up at him with shining eyes.

Even though Teddy was expecting something, he wasn't expecting _this_. It was a full- blown party, with food, drinks, music, everything.

The Gryffindor hangings on the walls were in full glory and the fireplace was roaring. There were balloons and streamers, and even though he was too old for it, he liked it. The sofas, chairs and couches were shoved near the walls to clear the centre of the room. Music wafted up from all corners and a snack- table was set up at one side. Banners reading "Happy seventeenth" and "Old Man Lupin" hung from place to place. Candles were charmed to float near the ceiling, like those in the Great Hall.

All his female friends who he had noticed planning earlier came up to him with a box. They handed it over to him. Teddy stared at it.

"Open it," Lily gushed.

"No tricks inside?" he looked at them from the corner of his eye. People laughed.

"No! It's a gift for you."

"Right." And he proceeded to open it.

Inside, as he held it up, was a stunning….. dress? No, not a dress. It was a robe of royal purple colour with little shining dots like stars scattered around. So, _that's_ why they were asking for his shoulder size. He draped the robes over him, noticing the "Oooh"s and "Ahhh"s and changed his hair to a darker shade of purple. It was awesome.

"Thanks, guys!"

People surrounded him to congratulate him for coming of age. He shook so many hands and hugged so many people, he lost count.

As the volume of the music increased, everything was a blur. One moment, he was thanking people; another he was dancing to the music. People grabbed him around for dances, handed him Butterbeer, and played Exploding Snap with him.

He finally spotted Victoire through the crowd of students on the dance floor, and pushed his way towards her. She was sitting at the snacks table with a bottle of Butterbeer in hand, watching him.

Teddy suddenly felt underdressed with his loose T- shirt and his khaki pants.

"Having fun?" she asked, taking a sip, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Ted realized he was staring and hadn't answered her question. _Damn_ her Veela looks.

"Yeah, I'm having fun. You?"

She studied him and then replied, "As much fun as one can have when their best friend is having fun with others and has partially forgotten that they are actually present in the face of the Earth."

Teddy looked away, ashamed of himself. His head snapped when he heard laughter.

Victoire was laughing light- heartedly. "Oh, silly, I was just teasing you! C'mon, let's dance."

Teddy nodded eagerly and weaved his way to the dance floor. The energetic music was greeted by energetic dancing. Teddy was soon lost.

But then, a loud blast of an explosion caused them to stop dancing or whatever they were doing and crane their heads in the direction where James and Fred stood near the fire, with blackened faces, wide eyes and a bunch of exploded fireworks around them in a circle.

There goes the idea of a successful party.

What must have happened was that the two _silliest_ Gryffindors ever gracing Hogwarts with their presence must have been scaling the walls with more fireworks than they could manage in their arms and had accidently dropped the cursed crackers into the fire, causing them to trigger and explode. Bless Scorpius' Seeker reflexes that he had whipped up his wand and had cast a shielding charm around everybody, but partially around the silliest Gryffindors aforementioned.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Please review and let me know! <strong>

**Few things I should clear up: In this story, Victoire and Teddy are in the same year. I know it's wrong but please let me live my dream. Fred and James are partners in crime. Fair enough? I hope so.**

**- A Creature Of The Dark.**


End file.
